


Life At Bletchley

by flickawhip



Category: The Bletchley Circle
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Susan and Millie have grown closer...AU.





	

Susan isn’t sure when she became so comfortable with her life. She had seen so much happen in the past few years. She had seen her husband leave, her children taken and yet... somehow she had survived. Now she lived with Millie. Completely. 

Millie had been the one to make her feel like she could cope. Millie had loved her, completely. Millie was never once afraid of what might happen and when they had, eventually, been forced to admit what they were to one another, Millie had been the one to speak. 

The others she worked with, both Jean and the rest of them, had seemed unfazed by what had happened, what had developed between Millie and Susan. They had let Millie and Susan continue to work and things had remained much the same as they always had been. 

Millie had been the one to take Susan home every day, the two riding to work together, both girls happy enough to just work and spend the few spare hours they had outside the work they did at Bletchley together. They had eventually become known as partners, nobody seeming to mind, or realize that the word partner was more than simply work friends.


End file.
